wigglesfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Murrayfan54/Unpopular Opinions: Wiggles Edition
It's been about 2 months since I created my account here at Wigglepedia. I have interacted with so many of you guys and I'm glad for it. Thanks to Jessica, Daniel, Carl, Janelle and everybody else I've met for making this account worth while. I'll create a full blog about it when it's been a year. But here are some of my own Unpopular Opinions that have to do with the Wiggles: 1. I think that the updated version of "Christmas Picnic" should have kept the original version's backing track. I mean, it just sounds horrible compared to the old one. This also goes for the new version of "Curoo, Curoo". Again, it pales in comparison to the original. In the original, Greg and Morgan's beautiful voices were propped up by the nice instrumentals. It was meant to be taken seriously and it was. However, with the new version, I'll give it props for Emma's singing, but it just sounds too fast-paced , whereas the original was nice and slow. In fact, a lot of the redone versions of classics aren't as good as the originals. The only ones, for me at least, that are the closest to the originals are "Get Ready to Wiggle" and "Let's Go! We're Riding in the Big Red Car". 2. Space Dancing was... weird. I mean, if anyone ever walked up to me and asked "What's the weirdest Wiggles video ever made?", I'd say this one. I mean, from the plot making little to no sense (Aliens called the Zeezaps want to go to Earth and meet cows (?) and that leads the Animated Land Wiggly Group to essentially steal a spaceship and perform on a planet in which the people from there makes the Beatles from 1967 look like average people by comparison and meet aliens who have moderate to severe gloominess, all the while leaving Henry to look after Wigglehouse and the cows covered in jewelry) to the creepy animation (no joke, I got scared to go to my living room a week after watching this), it's just scary for a kid. Perhaps the only best parts of this video are the opening and closing scenes and the songs. The songs are catchy, but they could have worked them into another video way better. It's not as bad as "Dorothy's Rockin' Christmas" but it could eventually get there. I don't know what's worse: The wasted appearance of Ross Wilson (he was great, don't get me wrong, but they could've done more with the whole "King Mondo" character) or the fact that this was written by Greg Truman (I love Greg's work, I mean the guy wrote "The Wiggles Movie" and "Racing to the Rainbow" for pete's sake, but this was weak by comparison of those videos). 3. I think they should've released the Greg version of "Getting Strong". I mean, I know they wanted to use this as a way of introducing Sam to Wiggly Audiences, but they could have easily have done that with "Pop Go the Wiggles". Plus, it looked it was gonna look great. 4. The fact that many people call the Wiggles "Just a kids show." WHY? I mean, sure, kids are 89% of their audiences, but you can't leave adults and teens out of the picture. A lot of their celebrity fans happen to be what? You guessed it! Adults. Plus, The Wiggles are the most tolerable of children's entertainment compared to what kids have to watch these days. I turn 15 in September and my parents are starting to tell me that I should really stop watching the Wiggles. Why? They made up a HUGE chuck of childhood and if I want to quit watching them, it will be when I'm ready and on my terms. 5. Why do so many people hate Sam? I understand that he wasn't as great as Greg but he was still really good. Granted, I started to get used to him in late 2008, but I didn't hate him. I will agree with those who don't like Sam that he'll never be as great as Greg, never, not even by a longshot. I liked the fact that he could sing opera and could play the trumpet as well as the guitar and drums. Plus, they were still popular when Sam was around. So thanks for hearing my own unpopular opinions. If you want, comment whether or no you have the same opinions as me or you can state you own unpopular opinions . I'll read and respond to all the comments I get. Take care and Keep on Wiggling! -Fataday Category:Blog posts